Repeat
by Saaraa
Summary: Tetsuro dan Kei, serta semesta yang sama tak warasnya. [Kei/Tetsuro, shounen-ai, hurt/comfort, drama, angst, romance, AU, dll. RnR?]


**Haikyuu** © Furudate Haruichi

 **Repeat** by Saaraa

 **Theme song : Breath [Lee Hi]** ( _recommended song to hear while you are reading this fic_. _Anyway_ , _enjoy_ , _guys_.)

.

* * *

– _[Breathe in deeply  
Until both sides of your chest  
Get numb] …_

* * *

"Tsukishima Kei!"

Kei inginnya pura-pura tuli. Kei tidak paham akan seseorang yang repot-repot serukan nama, memaksa langkah untuk bisu sesaat. Kei berputar haluan, sepenuhnya. Visual tampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan tarikan sudut bibir yang eksplisit. Pemuda berhelai sepekat bulu gagak, memesona, sensual, dalam sepasang iris madu–sepersis ragdoll. Jika irisnya biru samudra atau biru pucat cakrawala.

"Bantu aku bunuh diri … bisa?"

Ia yang tak waras–ataukah semesta?

* * *

… _[Exhale more  
Until they start to hurt a little  
Until you feel like  
There's nothing left inside of you] …_

* * *

Namanya Kuroo Tetsuro. Kei tahu setelah dua hari berikut yang menyusul. Kei ambil konklusi setelah lihat Tetsuro mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, maka pastilah mereka melangkah dalam satu gedung sekolah. Kais informasi sana-sini, Kei masih tidak dapat menerka sebab perkara dari penyebab niat mengakhiri nyawa.

Namun dibanding satukan raga dengan tanah, Tetsuro lebih terlihat mengekori sosok Kei dan seakan tak ingin lepas barang sedetik dari eksistensi si helai pirang pucat. Seperti kini ketika Tetsuro mengeksploitasi kasurnya dan bergelut dengan selimut sementara pemilik kamar duduk di hadapan meja belajar.

"Kuroo-san," Kei ambil napas panjang. Menghempas pasrah. "Pulanglah."

"Ponsel kita bahkan belum bertukar nomor satu sama lain."

Hati Nyonya Tsukishima tengah diseraki oleh rasa bahagia sebab melihat kawan anaknya untuk kali pertama, Kei tidak bisa mengusir secara jelas. Kei membuka kacamata, memijit pelipis. "Kuroo-san, kau serius ingin bunuh diri?"

Tetsuro sentil sudut bibir–lagi. Untuk kali ke sekian dan Kei tak bodoh untuk sadar bahwa itu palsu. Berlagak bahagia padahal barangkali sanubarinya telah pecah bersepai. "Serius! Kau akan membantuku, kan?"

"Kenapa?"

Kei selalu merasa kasus ini ialah paling menyusahkan, inti dari pengganggu hari-harinya. Tapi, ia terpikat. Minatnya terampas paksa oleh pemuda di hadapan, oleh pribadinya yang lebih rumit dari lilitan dahan dan tangkai yang sengkarut, lebih kompleks dari serba-serbi akan semesta.

"Sederhana. Aku patah hati. Aku suka pada seseorang–kawan sejak kecilku, tapi ia tidak suka padaku. Dan kupikir hanya dia yang menjaga tekadku untuk hidup. Ia orang yang seenaknya. Jadi, begitulah."

"Hah!" Kei tergelak, sarkastik sertai tiap tarikan napas. "Alasan remeh, Kuroo-san. Jadi, apa? Apa?" Kei bangkit dari kursi meja belajar, langkah cepat ke sisi kasurnya. "Kau ingin mati karena merasa ditolak? Ahh, sudah kuduga. Kau memang–"

Kalimat itu terbelah tanpa ancang-ancang, Kei tidak bisa tidak limbung begitu tarikan pada pergelangan tangan membawa punggung menghempas kasur. Kei menahan napas, Tetsuro menahan sebelah tangannya, menindihnya.

Alis Kei semakin menukik. Ia muak. "Minggir, kucing sinting."

Kucing ialah analogi paling presisi untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Tetsuro.

"Kei," Tetsuro memanggil. "Aku memang–apa?"

Dikuliti melalui sepasang bola mata madu itu tak seseksi kelihatannya. Rasanya telanjang dan syaraf sok kuat Kei seakan dikebiri instan. Tapi harga diri Kei terlalu mahal, tak sudi alihkan wajah dan pura-pura tak mendengar panggilan menantang. Jadi hanya satu kata pelan yang meluncur lancar, "Pengecut."

Tetsuro menghela napas. Ia menunduk–terlalu dalam hingga ujung hidungnya menyapa ceruk leher Kei dan napasnya mengusap tengkuk. Kei kaku untuk beberapa lama, hingga Tetsuro mengumbar kekeh. Sendu, miris–nihil emosi positif. "Aku tahu."

* * *

… _[It's okay if your breath gets short  
No one is blaming you  
You can make mistakes from time to time  
Everyone else does too  
If I tell you "it's alright"  
I know that they're only words] …_

* * *

Kei sudah menyarankan cara bunuh diri yang tidak menyakitkan–telan obat tidur dalam limit di mana tubuh manusia tak bisa menerima, misal. Tapi Tetsuro menolak. Alasan yang mengudara adalah, "Aku ingin mati dengan yang lebih tragis. Membolongi kepala dengan pistol? Tapi senapan adalah barang mahal dan bukan beredar bebas di pasaran, kan."

Terserah. Kei mendadak lelah untuk sekadar menghela napas. Sebulan terakhir disia-siakan dengan aktivitas nihil hasil. Kei sebetulnya ogah membantu lebih-lebih untuk meregangkan sukma yang lesu.

Maka, sehari kabur dari Tetsuro ialah ide bagus. Perpustakaan jadi tempat pelarian hingga kanvas angkasa tertoreh jingga. Kakak kelas lewat, Kei mengangguk sejenak. Sebelum rasa penasaran merasuk dalam lobus dan akhirnya diterjemahkan dalam verbal, "Haiba-san?"

Senior bersurai perak tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Kau sekelas dengan Kuroo-san, kan?"

Lev tak perlu berpikir untuk berikan anggukan. Penasaran merajainya, ingin tahu apa yang hendak Kei tanyakan, ia ambil kursi dan nyamankan diri di sana.

"Senior tahu kawan sejak kecil Kuroo-san?"

Lev tersentak. Kei tidak buta untuk melihat reaksi kecil yang berarti. Spekulasi menyeruak tapi ia tak keluarkan satu silabel pun. "Ah …," Lev bergumam, usap tengkuk–segalanya terasa canggung. Momentum yang tak pas sebab sesaat lalu Lev rasa ia akan hadapi konversasi menyenangkan. "Tahu, Kozume Kenma. Ia sudah meninggal setahun lalu."

Kei tidak bisa dengar penjelasan dan kisah Lev tentang pemuda bernama Kenma.

* * *

… _[When someone sighs  
How can I understand] …_

* * *

Tidak. Kei bukan seorang melankonis apalagi hipokrit. Sudah tetapkan hati untuk tak bertatap wajah dengan si kucing hitam sedari awal, namun Kei tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memacu langkah–jauh, jauh dari perpustakaan ke suatu kelas. Lev memberitahu pada Tetsuro masilah kerjakan tugas piket.

Pintu kelas digeser beringas, bunyi tabrak mengagetkan Tetsuro. "Ohh … Kei. Kupikir siapa."

Tetsuro sadar kerutan di dahi Kei semakin menjadi. Kei mendekat dengan ketukan keras. Napasnya terengah dan Tetsuro tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengusap keringat di dahi Kei kala sosok jangkung bersurai pirang pucat hanya terpisah oleh tigapuluh sentimeter.

Kei menepis tangan berurat menonjol. "Oh, lucu. Jadi kau menaruh hati pada seorang mayat."

Tetsuro tahu semacam apa lidah Kei serta kosakata yang dikoleksinya. Jadi Tetsuro hanya mengumbar gelak tawa dan Kei betul-betul berdeterminasi untuk meninju wajah yang loyal mengukir seringai. "Ketahuan, deh!"

Kei menggertakkan gigi. Menarik jas biru tua khas sekolah. Kei panas hingga ke ubun-ubun tanpa alasan pasti, ia rasa mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi–tapi darahnya mendidih, kesabarannya terhempas habis, dan segala emosi meruntuhkan ketenangan diri.

"Kau–senior gila. Apa bagusnya mengejar orang mati? Oh-hoh, aku sudah tahu sejak awal bila kau tuna selera, atau barangkali tak punya indera–"

"Kei?" Tetsuro menahan rentetan oceh dari belah bibir tipis. "Cemburu?"

Hingga kini, Tetsuro masih bisa poles seringai di wajahnya. Oh. Sendu itu hal yang wajar, hal yang selalu selimuti Kuroo Tetsuro. Hal yang selalu Kei paling benci melihat tapi terlampau sering ditunjukkan. Kei menarik jas itu, semakin berkerut. "Cari mati?"

"Hm-mh." Tetsuro menggeleng. Ia melepas genggaman erat pada jasnya.

* * *

… _[Such deep breaths  
Your sigh  
Even though I won't be able to understand its depth, that's okay  
I will embrace you] …_

* * *

"Aku sudah jatuh hati pada Kei, kok."

Tetsuro menarik tengkuk Kei, ke bawah. Kei tidak berontak, satu tangan ia labuhkan di atas meja belajar, terkepal. Bibir itu bersua, mengecup sedikit. Tetsuro membawa semakin dalam dengan tangan yang berlabuh di tengkuk. Bibir itu saling bergesek, bertemu, menggoda–hingga Tetsuro tidak sabar dan lidah menjilat masuk.

Tsukishima Kei menyumpah-serapahi dalam batin.

* * *

… _[It's okay if your breath gets short  
No one is blaming you] …_

* * *

"Kuroo–"

Tetsuro ialah seorang egois. Kei lebih dari tahu. Tetsuro mengecup pelan bibir merah muda pucat itu, berkali-kali, dan Tsukishima Kei hanya bertekad untuk menurunkan pelopak hingga akhir. "Tsukishima Kei," panggil Tetsuro. Satu ciuman lagi di daun telinga, Kei mengaduh kecil–siap untuk lancarkan tendangan di tulang kering. Satu gigitan di leher, Kei betul-betul menyelipkan jemari di antara helai hitam, meremas.

"Kuroo, serius, kau–"

"Mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?"

Tangan Tetsuro berpindah, dari tengkuk ke pinggang. Membawa mendekat. Harum kayu manis menguar. Yang menguasai olfaktori Kei ialah bau hujan yang kalem. Tetsuro meniup kuping Kei, memberi getaran hingga ke setiap jengkal syaraf. Sensasi listrik yang sedari tadi seakan berusaha membunuh perlahan. Tetsuro membisiki sesuatu dan Kei hanya terdiam.

Realitas tak pernah bertingkah manis barang secuil. Maka Kei lebih memilih menarik diri dan jauhkan perasaan dari pengacau bernama takdir. Tapi rupanya sesuatu yang pahit selalu menganggap Kei ialah esensi. Kutukan nihil aksara. Kei benci hidupnya.

* * *

… _[You can make mistakes from time to time  
Everyone else does too] …_

* * *

"Tapi, tentang aku suka padamu, aku tidak bohong. Aku sayang pada Tsukishima Kei."

Itu senyum tertulus yang Kei pernah lihat sejauh ini.

Tetsuro menciumnya satu kali lagi.

* * *

… _[If I tell you "it's alright"  
I know that they're only words  
When someone sighs  
How can I understand  
Such deep breath] …_

.

.

.

* * *

Kei mengangkat pelupuk. Sinar mentari menurutnya terlalu destruktif untuk bola mata. Bangun dari kasur, iris Kei menginvasi kamar. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan meraih sikat gigi. Bersihkan barisan rapi giginya, berita yang ibunya dengarkan–suaranya terlalu keras.

" **Kasus bunuh diri anak SMA dengan menabrakkan mobil ke pohon ditemukan pagi ini. Korban bernama–"**

Ada kuapan ketika Kei mengancingkan seragamnya. Ia pamit pada ibunya, segala fantasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah begitu saja tumpah-ruah. Kei keluar dari rumah, berjalan santai. Tas sampirkan di bahu dan ada kerjapan pelan begitu ia melihat seseorang dengan seragam yang sama.

* * *

… _[Your sigh  
Even though I won't be able to understand its depth, that's okay] …_

* * *

Kei menimang-nimang. _Kalau tidak salah … tahun pertama. Lumayan populer. Siapa namanya? Anggota klub voli, kan?_

Kei ingat akan rahasia kecil yang Tetsuro umbarkan secara tak tahu diri. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengambil napas, bebaskan suara yang sedari tadi agresif minta dikeluarkan, "Kageyama Tobio!"

Pemuda yang terpisah sepuluh langkah di depan membalik.

Kei dengan senyum arogansinya, berkata, "Bantu aku bunuh diri … bisa?"

* * *

… _[I will embrace you]–_

* * *

.

.

.

" _Kei, aku hanya meniru Kenma. Setahun lalu ia datang padaku, tersenyum, bertanya, 'Bantu aku bunuh diri ... bisa?' dengan alasan patah hati yang sama. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sebagaimana kamu jatuh cinta padaku. Dia perlahan suka padaku bagaimana aku semakin suka padamu di saat terakhir._

" _Tapi, maaf, Kei … aku akan tetap bunuh diri._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Gila–saya bikin apa dah ini … debut di sini malah _publish fan-fic_ Tetsuro/Kei yang seperti ini. Maafkan saya. :"


End file.
